


Her Silent Cry

by Eagleblaze



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Dark, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Heavy Angst, Help, Homophobia, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagleblaze/pseuds/Eagleblaze
Summary: Amity has gotten so used to her parents abuse that she doesn't even try to get help anymore. After all, a Blight doesn't show weakness. But what if the help seeks you?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 77
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im at it again. Why? I have no clue. Different fandom than normal but I watched The Owl House and have fallen in love with Lumity and Amity in general. Shes such an angsty character and I really think theres more going on behind the scenes. I'm not sure why I write such dark stuff. Someone help. I'm sorry if they're out of character, i suck at writing. Anyway, enjoy as much as you can with my problem with angst.

"Amity."

Amity froze in the middle of the hallway. They weren't supposed to be back so soon. They were supposed to be on their vacation still.

 _{Well obviously they aren't!}_ She yelled to herself, turning around slowly.

She forced her back to be straight and her expression blank. Show no weakness.

"Yes, Mother?" Her voice came out a lot stronger than she thought it would, thankfully.

Her father spoke up next, "We heard you were appointed grom queen while we were away. How was your fight?"

Amity clenched her fists tighter around her books. She knew this was a trap. There was no way they hadn't heard.

"Oh, that's right."

Amity forced herself to stay still. Stand straight. Keep her chin up.

"You didn't battle grometheus. You had a _human_ do it for you. A human that you've supposedly been socializing with. Is this true?"

Odalias voice was cold and uncaring as always. Knowing it was better not to lie, Amity forced out her response.

"Yes mother."

Without warning, Amity was dealt a harsh backhand that sent her crashing into the wall.

A couple of her books fell from her hands as she tried to catch herself, but she managed to keep hold of some.

"How could you disgrace your family's name so much? Do you care nothing about us?"

Amity steadied herself, picking her books back up. Her father held his arms out, taking them from her.

_{I could ask you the same question, mother.}_

Even as she retorted in her mind, Amity stayed standing straight and quiet.

"That Willow girls 'friendship' with you was bad enough - but a multi-tracking _human_?"

Amity winced, but nothing more as her mother grabbed the back of her shirt, shoving her down the hall.

As she stumbled to not fall, they passed the twins, who watched in silent horror. She was shoved into one of the spare rooms of the mansion, taking deep, quiet breaths as her mother let go.

She could hear her father enter before the door was shut.

"I've also been told that you danced with the human as if.. God forbid.. You were _lovers._ "

_{Deep breaths, deep breaths..}_

"Bad enough its a human.. But another girl?" Her father spat to her mother as if she wasn't there. "Shirt off."

Wanting to cry, Amity took off her uniform and bra, not looking behind her at her parents.

This had happened enough that she knew what was about to happen. She'd been in trouble before.. But _this_? She could only silently plead the stars.

She heard him take off his belt and stiffened.

"Stand up straight." Her mother snapped, "And move your hair."

Amity begrudgingly forced her back up straight, pulling her hair to the side.

The first strike of the belt came, targeting her shoulder blade. She bit back a cry of pain, curling her fists.

She stayed standing straight. She didn't let her hair fall.

After nine more horrid strikes to her shoulder blades, her father paused.

Amity didn't relax.

She knew better than to think it was over. Her shoulders throbbing also kept relaxation at bay, but she had taken worse beatings than this.

She could hear the belt being moved in her father's hands and wondered if he was doubling it like most times.

Before she could register the noise, the belt struck the small of her back, forcing a cry from her lips.

As the belt buckle made the strike particularly painful, Amity knew what her father had been doing. He switched sides of the belt.

"Be quiet." Her mother snapped to her cry, "A Blight doesn't show such weakness."

More quick blows followed, each time the belt buckle dug into her flesh. Amity bit her lip hard, squeezing her eyes shut against tears as the beating continued.

Even though it felt like it, Amity knew that none of the marks had broken skin enough to bleed.

What seemed like hours passed on, her mother scolding and insulting her while her father continued the beating. She didn't cry out again, her lip bleeding from the effort of holding it in.

Her legs felt ready to buckle. A little bit later, they did. She fell to the floor with a quiet whimper, struggling to stay conscious through the pain.

"Get back up." Her mother spat, her heels clicking as she circled her daughter.

"I.. I can't.." Amity choked out, trembling in agony.

This was already worse than any beating she had before, and the knowledge that it didn't seem to be over made her want to burst into sobs.

Fingers tore at her scalp as she was forced back to her feet with a cruel yank of her hair.

"Now stay up, or we'll go longer."

She could feel herself slightly swaying as the belt struck again and again. Her vision was spotting and darkening rapidly.

Was she going to pass out? She had never passed out from a beating before. How would her parents deal with that?

A particularly hard blow made Amitys mouth open in a silent, choked scream. She could feel the metal of the belt buckle catch on her skin, tearing a deep gash between her shoulder blades. Another hit to the same place made the darkness take over.

***

"Will she be okay?" Edrics voice reached her as she faded back into painful consciousness.

"Physically probably, unless the cut gets infected.."

_{Emira is in here too? Am I in my room?}_

“...Mentally..?” Before Emira had the chance to answer, Amity grumbled,

“You know I’m right here, right..?”

“Oh.. sorry Mittens, we thought you were still out-” Edric responded quickly, trying to give her a hug.

She grumbled in protest, wincing when she moved.

“Edric, be careful!” Emira snapped, pulling her twin back.

Amity forced herself to sit up, biting her lip to keep from crying out as she did.

“What time is it?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be trying to get up yet-”

Amity ignored her siblings protests,

“Time?”

“Uh.. 9?”

Amity mumbled a curse, pushing herself off the bed, heading to her dresser.

“Why didn’t you wake me? We’re going to be late to school!”

“Come on, I’m sure you can miss one day..”

Amity shook her head, urging her siblings out of her room despite their protests.

“Mother and Father would kill me.”

She mumbled, grimacing as she pulled off her dirty clothes, frowning as she caught sight of the bruises and blood in the mirror.

At least the cut wasn’t bleeding anymore. She bandaged it quickly anyway, getting into her uniform.

“At least let us get you some healing glyphs or something..”

Amity sighed, “You’re still there?”

"Of course, we love our baby sister!"

Amity smirked slightly as the teasing tone returned to Edrics voice.

Amity grabbed her books, opening her door to see the twins both standing there.

"So.. About the healing glyphs?"

Amity frowned at Edrics pleading. As much as she always wanted to be tough, the pain in her back was near unbearable. She definitely wouldn't pass up something that would help that.

"If we hurry-"

"You will do no such thing."

Amity stiffened in fear, wincing as she straightened her back.

Odalia's heels clicked as she walked closer, glaring at her children.

"I'm sure Amity appreciates your concern.." She addressed the twins, glare not as harsh.

Amity looked down.

"But she did wrong and must deal with the consequences."

The twins glanced at Amity, uncomfortable under their mothers considerate favouritism of them.

Amity just glanced up at them solemnly. She couldn't really blame them for her mothers actions.

"Amity."

Amity gritted her teeth.

"Yes mother?"

Her mother moved closer, making her fear heighten.

"Why aren't you in your classes yet?"

Amity wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. She wanted to scream that Edric and Emira weren't in class either, but she knew that wouldn't go over well. Their mother would come up with some excuse for them.

"I didn't notice the time, Mother."

As expected, Amity got a slap for that.

"That's no excuse for being tardy to school. You need to keep up on your schoolwork or you'll never get into the emperor's coven."

Amity frowned, wanting to tell her that she didn't really care for that. That was her mothers goal.

"You'll make up for it with extra studying tonight. Am I clear?"

Amity didn't look up. "Yes mother."

"Hurry up then."

Amity nodded and rushed off, biting her lip against the pain her movements caused. She held back tears, her siblings following her.

***

Amity, Emira and Edric were almost to the school building when Amity heard a familiar voice.

"Amity! Wait up!"

Amity immediately blushed, causing her siblings to smirk at her.

"Don't you dare say a _word_!" She whispered in a hiss to them, just out of range for Luz, who ran up to join them.

"Hi!"

Amity smiled, waving to Luz. She bit back a wince at the simple movement. Amity tilted her head,

"Why are you late too?"

Luz frowned, nodding behind her.

"King kept me up all night to talk about demons, so I missed my alarm. Eda was out at the market so she didn't wake me until she got back."

Amity nodded slowly, "Did you get in trouble?" Luz shrugged, "Nah. Anytime I do anything considered 'bad', Eda praises me for some reason."

Amity narrowed her eyes at that, but decided the reason wasn't her business.

"She almost gets _proud_ when I make trouble! Unless I put myself in danger.."

Amity nodded again.

"Did _you_ get in trouble? I doubt your parents are like Eda, since I haven't seen them on wanted posters."

Amity chuckled, slightly anxiously. The Twins glanced at her.

"No, No. If they heard someone compare them to the Owl Lady…"

Luz shrugged. "You know, I've never actually met them. I met Willows dads before, and they're cool, so I wonder if I could meet-"

Amity shook her head quickly, pausing in walking.

"No! I-I mean.."

Edric gave her a slight nudge and waved,

"We're gonna head in."

Amity nodded, wincing at the nudge. Luckily, Luz didn't notice.

"Yeah.. We should too-"

_{If mother knew I was even later to class because of Luz..}_

She started walking quickly again.

_{Besides, now I don't need to come up with some excuse for why Luz can't meet them..}_

"Oh. Okay! See you later-!"

Luz called as she hurried to class, biting her lip against the pain in her back.

***

Luckily she didn't get in much trouble with her teachers for being late, since she was a good student. As she listened to the lecture, she was careful not to lean against the back of the chair.

The bell screaming made her jump, but no one noticed, to her relief.

The day seemed quite slow, until the class she had with Luz.

As Luz doodled on a paper, Amity started to wonder how she got good grades when she didn't focus that much.

When Luz caught her staring, she looked away quickly, flushing in embarrassment. Luz didn't seem to care.

"Pst.. Amity, watch this."

Anxiously looking at the teacher, Amity looked to Luz. Luz picked up her pencil, tilting her head to balance it on her top lip. Amity blinked in confusion of why she did it, but ended up smirking.

She _did_ look pretty silly, especially when she stuck her tongue out. Amity giggled quietly.

"See?" Luz whispered, the movement causing the pencil to fall.

Eyes widening, Luz tried to catch the pencil, fumbling and ending up throwing it partially across the room. It hit another kid in the head before clattering to the floor loudly.

"Quick, act normal!" Luz whispered, doing a very awkward pose in her chair.

Amity went rigid, unsure what to do as the teacher looked to her and Luz, clearing their throat and pointing to the door.

Luz pouted, but got up and headed for the door. Amity watched her go, unsure what just happened.

Was the teacher really sending Luz to Principal Bump for dropping a pencil? Given, it hit another kid in the head and disrupted class, but..

"You too."

Amity looked at the teacher in alarm. Maybe if she stayed still, he would forget. Luz had paused in the doorway, frowning,

"It wasn't-"

He interrupted Luz.

"Both of you. Now."

Amity heard Bosha laugh from behind her.

"Do you know how dangerous a stray pencil is?"

Amity and Luz shook their heads.

The teacher pulled an eye patch off one of his four eyes, making the students grumble in disgust at the mangled hole.

Amity grimaced, getting up reluctantly to follow Luz. The door slammed behind them.

"Amity, I'm sorry.." Luz mumbled, shuffling her feet guiltily.

Amity went to snap something at her, but ended up looking at her and closing her mouth.

"It's fine. He just had some personal vendetta for pencils." Amity mumbled, starting on the way to Principal Bumps office.

_{If he calls Mother and Father..}_

She thought fearfully, subconsciously moving closer to Luz. Oblivious as always, Luz tried to lighten the mood,

"Hey, Eda will be proud! My first time getting sent to the principal for my own shenanigans!"

Amity forced a smile, not expecting Luz to playfully put an arm on her shoulders.

She made a squeaking sound before she could stop it, scrambling away from the pain the touch caused. She held her breath without thought, waiting for it to subside.

Luz panicked, "I didn't mean to hurt you! I-I'm sorry!"

Amity forced another smile, trying to shake it off,

"I'm just jumpy-"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You're not normally this jumpy.."

Luz's voice softened in concern. She tried to take a step towards Amity but she shuffled back.

_{Why not? You believe everything else.}_

"I.. Didn't sleep well last night. Thats all."

Amity cursed her hesitation at the beginning of the sentence. She hated lying to Luz.

Luz was obviously not convinced, but she didn't say more.

Remembering they were kicked out of class, Amity continued walking to the Principal's office.

"Wait, Amity! You're bleeding!" Luz panicked more, grabbing her arm.

Amity automatically jumped away, hitting her back against a locker. She stiffened, holding back a cry of agony, only a pained gasp escaping.

Seeing Luz's concerned face, Amity panicked, running.

"Amity, wait!"

She couldn't. She couldn't stop running if she tried.

Was she running from Luz? No, but the human was chasing after her.

No, she was running from the urge to fall into Luz's arms and tell her everything. She was running from the anger she knew she would find when she went home today. She was running from her parents. She was running from _herself._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity tries to flee from talking about her problems, but Luz follows her anyway. Angst follows.

“Amity! Please, just slow down!”

Amity shook her head, stumbling down the stairs of the school. It didn’t even cross her mind that she was technically skipping school. She just had to escape.

She didn’t want to involve Luz in this.

She stumbled into the woods by the school, hoping to leave her through the trees. After a couple minutes of stumbling through the woods, feeling ready to collapse, she tripped over a root.

“Amity.. Just..”

Amity sniffled, pushing herself up weakly, grimacing.

_{Did she really follow me all this way..?}_

Before she could muster the energy to get back up, Luz was kneeling in front of her.

“Amity.. Please.. Just stop running from me.”

Amity looked away from her, giving up on trying to get up. Her entire body ached and her back felt like it was on fire.

Luz helped her into a more comfortable position on the ground, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

“Amity, what's going on?”

Amity didn’t look back up, fiddling with her hands.

“It's nothing.”

“If it's nothing, why were you running?”

Amity wiped her eyes.

“I told you before, I don’t get in trouble.”

It wasn’t really a lie. She really didn’t get in trouble at school. Maybe that _was_ partially the reason she ran.

Not because she didn’t want to face Principal Bump - He was actually a pretty reasonable Principal. After all, he had let Luz into the school even after knowing she was living with the islands most wanted criminal.

She was scared what would happen if her parents found out. If they knew she disrupted class because she was messing around with Luz - the exact human they had scolded her for hanging out with..

Luz’s frown deepened.

“Then why did you jump away from me?”

Amity grabbed the bottom of her shirt, clutching it tightly.

“I’ve been having.. Nightmares?”

The questioning tone at the end of her sentence was enough of an answer to Luz. But what was she supposed to do? She still didn’t know the _actual_ reason.

“And the blood on the back of your shirt?”

Amity bit her lip at that question, fumbling for an answer in her mind.

“One of Emira and Edrics pranks went wrong?”

Luz narrowed her eyes. She knew the twins did pranks on Amity, but she highly doubted they would do anything actually dangerous.

“Amity.. You can trust me.”

Amity gulped back tears. That Luz thought she didn’t trust her was like a punch in the gut.

“I.. I _do_ trust you.. I just.. I can’t..”

Before Amity could stop them, tears fell from her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away, dismayed that they kept coming.

“S-Sorry..” She sniffled to Luz, who stared at her in shock.

Come to think of it, Luz hadn’t seen her shed any actual tears.

On instinct, Luz pulled her into a hug. Amity was too distraught to pull away, and Luz was careful on her back. Amity didn’t know when she had started sobbing, but she couldn’t seem to stop now that she started.

_{How long has it been since i’ve cried?}_

Amity wondered at the back of her mind, clinging to Luz. It felt so natural.

“Amity, are you in danger..?”

Amity sniffled, wiping at her eyes. What could she say? She knew Luz only wanted to help, but part of her almost thought she would make it worse.

“I.. I’ll be okay..”

She forced herself to pull away from the comfort of Luz’s arms to look at her.

“You don’t always have to be okay. Its okay to have a heart.”

Amity stared at her for a moment, her mind warring with itself. All her life she had been told to never show emotion because it made her weak, and now, the person she had come to trust the most was telling her that it was okay. She couldn’t seem to process it.

“Luz? Are you out here?”

Amity stiffened at other voices. Was that Willow?

“Are you sure she was there earlier? Maybe Eda needed help?”

And Gus?

Amity quickly tried to compose herself, scrambling off the ground.

“Amity..”

She shook her head to Luz quietly,

“I.. I can’t.. Can’t let people see me like this..”

“Its just Willow and Gus..”

Amity shook her head again.

“I shouldn’t have even..”

Amity turned, stumbling behind a tree just as Willow and Gus came into sight.

“Luz, where were you? School is already over!”

Willow helped Luz up, looking around.

“Willow said you were in school earlier and then you just disappeared!” Gus gasped, “Is that something humans can do?”

Willow shook her head at Gus, looking back to Luz,

“Why are you in the woods?”

Amity froze. Would Luz tell them?

Luz glanced towards the tree she was hiding behind, frowned, and looked away.

“I just needed some air.”

Willow frowned, but Gus seemed to accept it. The group started to chat about what happened at school, walking away as they did.

Luz glanced over her shoulder again before following.

***

A little while after her classmates left, Amity left the woods, starting down the path to the manor.

_{Maybe I should have told her what was happening.. Maybe she could’ve helped..}_

Amity shook her head,

_{It would have just put her in danger. With the influence my parents have..}_

Amity sighed, pausing on the path to take a deep breath.

_{Why did I let my guard down like that? What must Luz think of me now? But she seemed so concerned and sincere..}_

Amity shook her head again, sighing and continuing to walk.

***

She had almost gotten home when something grabbed her from the trees. Amity went to shriek, but a hand covered her mouth. Before she could summon an abomination, a voice hissed to her,

“Mittens, cut it out!”

Groaning in annoyance, she slapped the hand away.

“What are you doing?! You scared me! And _Ow_!”

She put her hand on her back with a grimace. Emira and Edric just exchanged a look that sent a twinge of fear down Amity's back.

“Whats going on?”

“...Principal Bump called.”

Amity froze, trying to gulp down a lump of fear in her throat.

“They.. They aren’t happy. You might want to let them cool down a bit.”

Amity took a small step backwards

. “B-But if.. If I’m home late..”

Edric put a hand on her shoulder, apologizing when she flinched.

“Mittens, I think it would be _best_ if you were home late..”

“H-How mad are they..?”

The twins glanced at each other again, and Emira frowned at her,

“Can you find some place to go at such late notice?”

Amity started to tremble slightly. “I.. I don't know..”

“What about Luz?”

Edric glanced at Emira, who nodded,

“I doubt the Owl Lady would mind.”

Amity bit her lip.

_{After the way I treated her earlier? Won’t she be mad at me for trying to push her away..? She thinks I don’t trust her-}_

“Emira? Edric?”

Amity stumbled further into the trees at the sound of their mothers voice.

“Where’d you two go?”

_{Either I go now or..}_

She glanced at her siblings, biting her lip.

“..Thank you for the warning..”

Amity murmured, giving both of them a hug before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh! I didn't expect to get this much love so quickly for one chapter of a story i started on a whim! I really appreciate it, and to show that, I got the next chapter done real quick!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a warning from her siblings, Amity runs. Can you guess who she runs to?

As she ran, she couldn’t help but fear that her parents were following. But would they even care to?

Besides, Edric and Emira wouldn’t give her away. They might mess around sometimes, but she knew they wouldn’t put her in danger like that.

For once, when she heard that annoying bird tube’s high pitched voice, she ran faster towards it.

The Owl House was in sight now, thankfully.

Everything hurt again - more than before.

Panting, she stopped in front of the door.

“Bird tube, I need Luz. Is she here?”

The bird tube frowned.

“Hoot! I have a name you know, hoot hoot!”

Amity grumbled.

“Fine.. Hooty, is it? Fitting..”

She shook her head,

“Is Luz here?”

“Of course, Hoot hoot. Where else could she be? Hoot.”

Amity rolled her eyes,

“Can you get her for me then?”

“LUUUUZZZZ”

Amity grimaced and put her hands over her ears.

“THE SCARY GREEN HAIRED GIRL IS HERE HOOT”

_{You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to shut you up, bird tube-}_

She could hear footsteps from inside,

“Amity?”

The door swung open.

“Is everything okay-? Well.. I mean, obviously not, ‘cause of earlier but-”

Amity grabbed hold of her shirt again, trying to stop her shaking.

_{What if they come looking for me, and then they hurt Luz?!}_

Amity shook her head, making Luz frown in confusion.

_{I can’t think of that right now.}_

“C-Could I.. stay here tonight..?”

The concern from earlier returned, making Amity look away.

“I’d have to ask Eda.. but i’m sure-”

“Ask Eda what?”

Amity stiffened at an adults voice, cursing herself for doing so as the Owl Lady frowned at her.

“Whats the Blight girl doing here?”

“She was er.. Wondering if she could stay over tonight?”

Eda looked Amity over, making the girl shrink slightly. Eda frowned.

“Do your parents know? I don’t want to be hunted down by some more rich snobs. I have enough on my back-”

Amity held her breath, fearing the Owl Lady would make her go home.

_{Maybe it was a mistake coming here..}_

The older witch sighed. “Its fine, I suppose. Just don’t keep me up tonight, got it kid?”

Amity thought the wording was harsh for a moment, until she saw Luz smirk at her.

_{Is she just teasing? Hm.}_

“Well, come in then.”

Amity hesitated, so Luz gently took her hand and pulled her in. When Hooty shut the door, Amity flinched.

“Amity, you're still bleeding..” Luz mumbled. “Do you want me to look at your back? To see whats bleeding?”

Amity blushed, shaking her head quickly. “N-No, it should be fine-”

“What if it gets infected? You could get really sick! Besides, you should probably change anyway.. your uniform is all torn up..”

Amity looked down.

“..Fine.. just..” She clenched her fists, “Just don’t.. D-dont ask..”

Luz hesitantly agreed.

“Lets go up to the bathroom then.. I assume you wouldn’t want Eda seeing.”

Amity nodded in confirmation.

Just as she went to follow Luz, something jumped on her from behind. She let out a shriek of alarm, jumping and colliding with Luz.

“Cupcake murderer!”

Luz steadied her before prying the tiny squirming demon off her back.

“King! King, stop!”

Amity scrambled away, shaking. She felt silly for cowering from the tiny demon, but she wasn’t good with surprises.

“I must avenge the cupcake!”

King squealed, fighting Luz’s hold. Hearing the commotion, Eda rushed into the room, expecting disaster.

“King, cut it out. You’re scaring the poor girl.”

Eda took the squirming demon from Luz.

“Good!”

Despite his exclamation, he stopped, seeing the state the witch was in. Amity took Luz's offered hand, frowning at King.

"I.. I really am sorry about your cupcake." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "And for basically everything I've done.."

Luz frowned, "Thats in the past. You're one of the good guys now!"

Amity smiled slightly.

"Hey kid, you aware of the blood on your shirt?"

Eda wondered, setting the calmed down King back on the floor. Amity bit her lip, nodding. Luz frowned apologetically at her,

"We were just about to check it out," Luz explained to Eda.

Eda frowned. "Is someone hurting you?"

Amity didn't answer, looking down. Luz's eyes widened as she pieced it together.

"Amity.."

Amity shook her head, not looking up.

"I.. I can't.. Can we just let this go..?"

"No way!" Eda growled, "Even if I barely know you myself, you seem to be pretty important to Luz, so i'm not letting you go back to some place you're in danger. Besides, you're a child-"

Amity started shaking her head wildly,

"D-Dont do anything! Please!"

Eda's frown deepened.

"I can't force you. But you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Amity gulped, nodding. "T-Thank you.."

Eda nodded slowly, glancing at Luz. Amity followed the look. Luz was staring right at her, a mix of pity and shock on her face.

Amity looked down.

"Kid, You should take a look at her back before it gets infected."

Luz nodded distantly, giving Amity's hand a small squeeze. Amity blushed, freezing up for a second. She had forgotten they were holding hands.

Luz led her up the stairs to a bathroom, searching the cabinet after closing the door. Amity sat down as instructed, straight as a board.

What would Luz think? Not to mention, she would be half naked in front of the human.

The thought made her turn even redder.

"Here we go! Jeez, Eda has some weird stuff in here-"

Luz caught sight of her downcast eyes, frowning.

"..Was Eda right?"

Amity didn't answer. Sighing, Luz pushed it to the side.

"Can I look at your back?"

Amity nodded silently, pulling her uniform off enough for Luz to tend to her back. She heard a small gasp the human couldn't hold in and winced.

"Amity.."

"Just.. Just don't.. Please.."

Luz quieted down, pulling the sloppy bloody bandages off. Amity thought she heard a small sympathy whine, but she chose not to acknowledge it.

She sucked in a sharp breath when Luz started to disinfect the cut, digging her fingernails into her palm.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Luz squeaked, finishing as quickly as she could.

Amity relaxed a little when Luz put a soothing cream on and bandaged it better, wincing as she pulled her shirt back down.

"I.. I brought you a pair of my pajamas if you want to change.."

Amity forced herself to look and smile at Luz.

"Thank you, Luz. I.. I really do appreciate it."

Amity's jaw gaped slightly, catching tears in the humans eyes.

"Luz..? Are you-"

She cut off the question with a squeak as Luz hugged her, mindful of her back.

"Amity.. Please don't go back there.. I.. I don't want to see you hurt more.."

Amity bit her lip, returning the hug solemnly. The proximity made her blush and panic slightly, but the concern Luz was showing for her just seemed to warm her.

"They're my family.. If I'm not there.."

Her sentence drifted off. She had thought of running away before, but she feared if she wasn't there, the attention would be turned on the twins.

"They don't deserve you." Luz pulled back from the hug, her jaw set. "If I need to, Blight, I'll tie you to the bed. You're not going back there - not on my watch."

Amity turned a whole new shade of red, not sure what to say.

_{Did she just threaten to hold me hostage? Did she just say she'd tie me to the bed? Hoo boy..}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very surprised at the attention this has received, so for the millionth time, thank you all very much.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent with Luz can only mean one thing for Amity - Constant gay panic

Luz had left to let her change, waiting in the hallway like a bodyguard.

The kitty pajamas she had provided made Amity smile. She had to admit, they were pretty comfy too.

Her back felt tons better too. Or maybe she was hallucinating because being near Luz always had a way of making her feel better.

_{Oh boy, and I'm here all night.}_

Even as she thought that, her smile grew at the prospect of spending so much time with Luz.

Once she thought she looked presentable again, she opened the door.

Luz turned towards her quickly, looking her over as if she thought somehow she would come out of the bathroom hurt.

Her face suddenly lit up. "I just had the _best_ idea!"

Amity tried not to giggle at the sudden change of mood.

_{Woah! Hyper!}_

She lifted an eyebrow, "Should I be scared to ask?"

Luz fake pouted.

"I suppose I'll take the risk - what's your idea?"

"Azura book club! We have the time now!"

Amity chuckled as Luz bounced.

"Oh. But I only have one of the books.."

Amity bit her lip, "What if we snuck into the library? I have the others in my hideout-"

"Oooo! I love sneaking into places - its like a secret adventure!"

Amity smirked playfully, "I doubt you're too good at it. Sneaking requires being quiet."

Luz fake pouted again, "I can be quiet.. I just don't like to."

Amity shook her head as if she was disappointed.

"I suppose we'll just have to see."

Luz suddenly paused, making Amity frown.

"What is it?"

"Won't it be risky to go out..?”

Amity froze for a moment. It did risk running into her parents, especially since they would probably be sending people looking for her.

Luz put a hand on her shoulder gently, “Don’t worry, we can do something else.”

“But.. you were so excited-” Amity went to protest, feeling bad.

“Its fine. Oh! We could make a pillow fort!”

“A pillow fort?”

Luz stared in disbelief, “You don't know what a pillow fort is?”

Amity shook her head slowly.

“Well… now we _have_ to make one! Come on!”

Luz took her hand before she could protest, making her blush.

“EDA! I NEED _ALL_ THE PILLOWS AND BLANKETS!”

Eda, who had been drinking apple blood, sighed and rubbed her head.

“What are you up to now?"

“I’m gonna show Amity what a pillow fort is!”

Eda stared. “A..? nevermind. There are a bunch in the closet. Have a blast, kid.”

Luz bounced, pulling Amity in another direction again.

“Ah! Slow down, Luz-!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m just really excited! I never had any friends to do this with!”

Luz swung open a closet door, pulling out a bunch of pillows and blankets, tripping on them as she stumbled back up the stairs.

“Then how do you know how to make one?”

Luz shrugged around the fluff, “My mom made a couple with me.”

Amity caught Luz when she almost fell, steadying her gently.

“Your mom sounds pretty cool..”

That made Luz sulk a bit, looking down.

“Yeah..”

Amity frowned, following her into a room with a sleeping bag on the ground.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Luz shrugged it off, “Its fine.. Just..”

Amity nodded, “You don't have to tell me.”

***

After a little while of struggling to make this ‘pillow fort’, Luz managed to make it not fall over immediately.

“You can come in, Amity, its not gonna eat you!”

Amity deadpanned as she climbed in. 

“Its alive?”

Luz shook her head,

“Er… no. But wasn’t making it fun?”

Amity smiled, “I.. I sup-”

Without warning, the fort collapsed around them. Luz shrieked while Amity outright screamed, fighting off the attacking pillows.

“I thought you said it wasn't alive!!”

Luz’s laughter was muffled by pillows that she soon cleared, helping Amity out of her own pile.

Amity looked around at the fallen pillows, blushing and looking down, embarrassed for her reaction.

Luz was trying to stop her laughter, but only ended up making weird wheezing noises.

“Luz!”

“Sorry.. Sorry.. Guess my fort making skills aren’t as good as they used to be-”

Amity ended up smirking, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “You _guess_?”

A mischievous smirk grew on Luz’s face, making Amity shift away a bit.

“Luz, what are you-”

Luz lifted the nearest pillow, gently bopping Amity on the head with it. Amity made a small squeaking noise of shock, staring at Luz in confusion.

“There are other things pillows are good for!”

Amity blinked. “Sleeping?”

“Well.. er.. That, but- I meant pillow fights!”

Luz exclaimed, bopping her again.

“You want me to.. Hit you with a pillow?”

“Well its no fun if you don't fight back!”

Luz scrambled up, raising her pillow in warning.

“Luz-”

Amity protested, standing up slowly. When Luz swung, she ducked, grabbing one of the fallen pillows.

Was there a wrong way to ‘pillow fight’?

_{Only one way to find out, I suppose!}_

Amity took a swing, catching Luz in the stomach.

“Woah!”

Luz tried to steady herself as a blanket slipped from under her.

Amity’s eyes widened.

She tried to catch Luz’s elbow before she fell, but ended up slipping on the same blanket.

Luckily, the abundance of pillows Luz had brought broke their fall. They both gave shrieking laughs as they fell, both trying to break the others fall.

Remembering they had to breathe between giggles, they both took deep breaths, turning to face each other.

“Did I do okay for my first time?”

Amity teased, her face warming at how close they were.

Luz looked at her like she had three heads, and, being the boiling isles, had she not been so focused on watching Luz, she probably would have checked.

“Are you kidding? You took me out with one hit!”

Amity smirked, “I think I had a secret alliance with the blanket.”

Luz looked her over, “I’d say it betrayed you, then.”

Amity had gone quiet, looking down at their interlocked hands.

As oblivious as ever, Luz continued to stare at the pillows and blankets.

“Well, we don't have to worry about some place for you to sleep.”

Amity nodded quietly, yawning at the mention of sleep.

Luz smirked, “Which I’m guessing we would’ve had to worry about at around now, right?”

Amity frowned. She didn’t want this moment to end, but before she could protest, she yawned again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Luz stood, stretching.

“I’m just gonna go say goodnight to Eda and King! I’ll be back in a moment - Oh, are you alright with King sleeping with us? He sleeps better with me.”

Amity shook her head,

“Its fine.. As long as he doesn’t attack me again.”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,

“Yeah.. I'm not sure what that was about-”

Amity shrugged,

“I do. I was quite the jerk, Luz. You don’t have to try and hide it.”

Luz frowned, but didn’t comment on that statement,

“I’ll.. be right back..”

Amity nodded, sighing as she walked away.

Staring out the open window, she was amazed by how calm the environment was outside.. And inside.

Amity fiddled with the nearest blanket. Would her parents even bother looking for her? They probably wouldn’t know of the twins warning her, so they probably wouldn’t know _why_ she didn’t come home.

She hadn’t done this before, so the most rational conclusion would be to think she was in trouble.

_{Would they even care? A tragedy would do great for getting attention..}_

Amity wiped growing tears from her eyes, shaking her head to the empty room.

She wouldn’t let thoughts of them ruin the time she was getting to spend with Luz. She didn’t know how long it would last.

Luz and the Owl Lady had said she could stay as long as she wanted, but she was certain they would get annoyed with her eventually.

Amity gritted her teeth slightly.

_{Luz isn’t like them. She doesn’t just throw peoples feelings around carelessly.}_

She looked down.

_{Not like me.}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never escape the angst with me...


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity continue to spend time together. Meanwhile, someone searches for Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT HAVE BEEN CHANGED - You may need to read them again as of 3/10/21. They were altered to try and fit the timeline better.

When Luz had gotten back with King in tow, she had asked if Amity was okay, though Amity just blamed her quietness on being tired.

King had seemed to settle down, not wanting to tear her eyes out to avenge his cupcake anymore, thankfully. Luz had constantly asked her if she needed anything else in the time it took them all to settle down.

King had fallen asleep first, followed by Luz. Despite her yawning, Amity was the last one to fall asleep.

For a little while, she just stared at Luz, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Even though she had treated the human and her friends horribly when they first met, she had still been willing to help her.

_{How can she be so selfless? Are all humans like this?}_

She ended up smiling, snuggling deeper into the pillows and blankets, her back only a distant ache now, thanks to some healing glyphs Luz had brought her before bed.

_{No, she's not like others. She’s special - Shes Luz.}_

***

For once, Amity didn’t wake to harsh yelling. Instead, she was woken by a gentle hand on her shoulder and a nice smell in the air.

Yawning, Amity sat up, rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes.

She was greeted by a _very_ close Luz. Yelping, she scrambled back a bit.

“Oh! Sorry - I really need to stop doing that - Eda just asked me to wake you up for breakfast.”

Glancing at the window, Amity frowned.

“What time is it? Don’t we have school today?”

“Well er.. Eda thought it would be best if we didn’t go today. That would probably be the first place your parents searched.”

Amity nodded slowly, though the thought of missing school frightened her out of instinct. Luz offered a hand to her, helping her up. Amity hesitated for a moment, but quickly relaxed. She was safe here.

***

After eating, Luz had told Amity about the human world. A lot of the things they had here, the human world had more tame versions, apparently.

“If lockers don’t have mouths, how do you put your stuff in them?”

Amity had asked at one point, which had made Luz laugh.

“They’re kind of like.. tiny metal closets in a line.”

Amity frowned.

“Then why not just have a bunch of closets?”

Luz paused for a moment,

“Well.. they have to have a lot of them, like hexide, and they have to have some way to keep them.. Secure.”

“Whats more secure than your locker being alive?”

Luz didn’t seem to have a good answer to that.

“Well.. they have locks on them-”

“A lock can easily be broken, though! How do people not constantly get their stuff stolen?”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck,

“Err.. they do? It’s a big problem in the human world.”

Amity shrugged, “It’s obvious why.”

Luz smirked, giving her a nudge,

“When I go back, I’ll make sure to tell them what they’re doing wrong.”

Amity froze, making Luz frown and pause.

“What’s wrong?”

Amity fiddled with her hands, shrugging in an attempt to seem indifferent.

“I just.. Forgot you’d probably be going back at some point.”

Luz looked down.

“If I don’t come back after summer camp is over, mami will worry.”

Amity nodded, neither of them looking up. Nibbling her lip, Amity mumbled,

“When.. When will you be leaving?”

“I don’t know for sure yet.”

Luz admitted quietly. Amity bunched her shoulders close to her neck,

“W-Will you tell me before you go..?”

Luz’s head shot up at that,

“Of course!”

Amity flinched and Luz quieted again. It hurt to think that Amity didn’t know she wouldn’t leave without telling her.

“I wouldn’t just.. Abandon you, Amity.. Any of you.”

Amity nodded, blinking back tears that tried to escape. Luz looked like she wanted to give her a hug, but resisted.

Forcing a smile, Luz bumped their shoulders gently,

“Enough of that stuff! Lets do something!”

Amity blinked a couple more times, smiling slightly,

“Like what?”

“Uhm.. watch a movie?”

Amity nodded slowly.

***

For the next couple hours, they did exactly that.

Amity had let Luz pick the movie of course, since they were at _her_ home. Of course, wanting to find a way to get some cuddles, Luz picked a horror movie.

Of course, her plot worked. For most of the jumpscares, Amity had squeaked and clung to Luz.

At the credits, wrapped in a blanket, Amity gave Luz’s shoulder a gentle slap.

“What was that?!”

Luz smiled innocently,

“A movie.”

Amity glared at her.

“No, that was a way to give someone a heart attack!”

Luz continued to smirk.

“Well, you _didn’t_ have a heart attack.”

"What would you do if I had?"

Amity shot back, watching as Luz frowned.

"Probably panic."

"That's reassuring."

***

After the horror movie, Luz suggested they watch a comedy to calm themselves down.

Amity wasn't really scared, the jumpscares had just caught her off guard. Who dramatically jumped out before killing someone anyway?

But somehow her and Luz had ended up in a cuddling way during the movie, and not wanting to move or ruin it, Amity agreed. At least Luz hadn't made them watch some cheesy romance. Amity was sure if she had watched a romance movie with Luz, her cheeks would melt off from blushing.

Halfway through the movie, both girls fell asleep.

***

The next morning, they were woken by Eda rushing in, cursing about the amount of Emperor Coven Guards at the market. She informed them gruffly that they had been looking around and questioning people, with photos of Amity.

The knowledge terrified Amity, but Eda just reassured her that she had been running from them for as long as she could remember, and they had never found the owl house.

Hooty had eagerly agreed, telling her that if they came near, he would.. Take care of them. The creepy glint in his beady eyes had made Amity shudder.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Odalia and Alador continue to try and find a way to bring Amity back to fix their perfect family, Amity starts to feel like more of a burden at the Owl House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED! As of 3/10/21, you may want to reread to make sure you didn't miss anything.
> 
> Ah, so someone mentioned Lillith in a comment somewhere.. I think it was deleted because I cant find it now but-  
> I'm still not sure how I feel about the last two episodes, so the timeline in this fic is canon up until the end of 'Wing It Like Witches'. Hope that cleared up any confusion! Enjoy!

For the next three days, they continued to do various indoor activities.

Eda had put them on a harsh lockdown, forbidding either of them to go more than a couple yards from the house. For the most part, Eda had included herself in that as well. Over the time, Amity had come to enjoy Kings cuteness, even if, in her mind, it didn't compare to Luz's. She had been forgiven for the cupcake mishap when she had made a whole new batch for him.

***

The third morning, seeing how much her stay was affecting her friends lives, Amity spoke up.

"They're probably calmed down enough. I could go home.."

The statement was random, making all movement in the room stop.

Eda and Luz had been comparing the ways Eda made her potions, and how the school made them. As expected, Eda scoffed at their ways.

When Amity spoke, Luz spun around and dropped a glass bottle. Eda didn't even grumble when it shattered on the ground.

"What?!" Luz demanded.

Eda did a quick spell to clean up the glass before Luz stepped in it.

"Well I.. I came here to let them cool down.. And you said the guards have stopped searching-"

"Thats ridiculous! You can't go back there, they'll kill you!"

When Amity flinched, Luz lowered her voice.

"I thought you had decided to stay here.."

Amity grabbed her shirt, biting her lip,

"I.. I can't. The twins are probably worried sick-"

"They'll be more than worried if you're _dead_!"

Amity flinched again and Luz tried to calm down.

"I'm not mad at _you_ , I'm mad at _them_."

Luz moved over and sat next to her. Her back had since healed, so Luz gently rubbed it.

"They'll find me eventually and they'll probably.. Like.. Turn you and Eda in.."

Amity leaned against Luz, not having the control not to anymore.

"I don't want to put you in more danger.. Besides, you haven't been going to school lately and neither have I.. You haven't seen Willow or Gus in almost a week and they're probably worried too. If I just go back, it'll prevent a lot-"

"Amity, My earlier threat still stands."

Amity frowned, not catching on until Eda teased,

"I'll get the rope."

Quickly becoming flustered, Amity shot upright,

"No no no, no rope needed! No bed tying-"

Luz smirked at her.

"So you'll stay willingly then?"

Amity chuckled nervously,

"Well I don't have many choices, I don't really want to be tied to a bed-"

Eda and King watched with smirks while Luz wiggled her eyebrows at Amity teasingly,

"Are you sure?"

Amity turned even redder, sputtering,

"Y-Yep-!"

"You might wanna calm it down kid," Eda chimed in with a snort, "The blight girl looks ready to pass out."

That only made Amity fluster even more.

"I-I'm not-"

Luz glanced between her mentor and friend, still oblivious.

"Why would she pass out?" Luz looked her over in concern, the close proximity making Amity want to yell. "Is she sick-?"

 _{Uh oh, The Owl Lady might be right-}_ Amity inwardly groaned.

Sometimes she was glad Luz was oblivious - other times it proved very inconvenient. Now was one of those times.

"Luz-" Amity squeaked out, gently pushing Luz back, "I-I appreciate the concern, but c-could you please give me more room..?"

Luz listened, though she still seemed really confused.

Eda snorted again and Amity wanted to melt.

***

Edric and Emira shared a glance as they hid around the corner of their parents office.

When Amity hadn't come home, they hadn't seemed concerned with her safety at all, just that she was disrupting their 'perfect' lifestyle.

With such a high social standing on the island, they had gotten guards from the emperor's coven itself to look for Amity. It had been a couple of days since Amity had gone missing, with no luck from the guards.

The head of the search team was speaking with Odalia and Alador now.

"This is unacceptable!" Odalia snapped, "She's been gone for nearly a week now, and _nothing_?"

The poor guard shifted uncomfortably.

"We've searched the places you suggested - the school, the library.."

"Well obviously shes not there, so why don't you search elsewhere?"

Alador growled out, watching as his wife paced.

"We've searched almost the entire island, sir."

"And shes not with any of her friends? Skara or Bosha?"

Edric and Emira both scowled at that.

"As if she'd ever go to one of them for help.." Emira mumbled, her twin nodding in agreement.

"They haven't heard from her in a while - apparently she has stopped hanging out with them to be friends with a human."

That statement made both twins stiffen in alarm - would they guess where Amity had gone?

The coven guard kept talking however, "Are you sure you don't want us to start an investigation? With your riches, its possible someone-"

Odalia scoffed dismissively, waving a hand.

"Its no problem. When shes done with her temper tantrum, she'll come home."

The woman tossed a bag of snails to the guard,

"Thank you boys for the help, but we can take it from here."

Both twins were furious at their parents reactions, but when the coven guard started to leave, they had to return to their rooms to not be discovered.

***

“Dear, I’ve been thinking about what the guard said.”

Alador suddenly spoke up that night, looking up from his reading. Odalia frowned, taking another sip of her drink before setting it down.

“Me too. You mean about the human?”

Alador nodded.

“She’s seemed to be quite the bad influence on Amity. Amity only pulled this stunt after we scolded her for associating with _it_.” O

dalia pressed her lips into a line.

“You’re right. I heard she’s the horrid Owl Lady’s apprentice too.”

Alador scoffed and rolled his eyes,

“No wonder Amity’s been acting up so much.”

Odalia clicked her tongue.

“Do you think thats where she could’ve gone? She’s developed quite the infatuation with it.”

Alador set his book down.

“Could you find out where that dreaded Owl Lady resides?”

Odalia scoffed, “Is that even a question?”


	7. Not a chapter

Ive updated the previous two chapters to try and make the timeline easier to follow. If I need to fix anything more, please tell me.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odalia and Alador take matters into their own hands.

At around 3 in the morning, Luz woke to Amity tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling incoherently.

She rubbed her eyes, reaching out to wake Amity. This wasn’t the first time this had happened during her stay.

When Luz set a gentle hand on Amity’s shoulder, the green haired girl shrieked, lashing out on instinct.

Luz eeped, flinching away with a grimace as Amity’s hand collided with her arm.

“Pl.. Please..” Amity mumbled, squirming more violently.

Scared she would hurt herself, Luz grabbed her gently, trying to keep her still.

“Amity! Its me! It’s Luz!”

Gasping, Amity woke, breathing heavily. “L-Luz..? Wha..”

Amity froze, reaching out to touch her bruising arm. “Luz.. Did I..”

“It’s fine.. You were having a nightmare-”

Amity shook her head, tearing up. “N-No! It’s _not_ fine!”

“It was just an accident-”

Amity continued to shake her head before suddenly bursting into tears, falling into Luz’s arms and clinging to her.

“I’m sorry.. Sorry..”

Luz held Amity close, her heart aching. Shortly after, the two fell asleep, holding each other close.

***

Odalia and Alador stared at the crystal ball in frustration.

Odalia had been trying to locate the Owl Lady’s home for at least 45 minutes, with her husband watching anxiously over her shoulder.

Finally, Odalia slammed her fists on the table in an odd show of emotion and frustration.

“Nobody has been able to counter me before! I should be able to find her easily..”

“Dear, calm down.” Alador tried, “What if someone were to walk past the window and see you?”

Odalia took a moment, calming down.

“One way or another.. We _will_ find _her_ , and get her home without making more of a scene.”

Odalia spat the word ‘her’ like poison, in reference to her daughter. She couldn’t even say her name.

“She’s embarrassed this family enough.”

***

Amity’s eyes fluttered open as she woke up, yawning widely. She was content to just lay there, feeling warm and cozy. When she fully woke into awareness, she noticed why she felt that way.

Luz was hugging her from behind, slightly curled around her. Amity’s face quickly resembled a tomato, but she couldn’t force herself to pull out of the embrace. Instead, she just savored it.

But all good things must come to an end.

When Amity felt Luz stir, she quickly pretended to be asleep.

Surprisingly, Luz didn’t try to get up or anything anyway. Amity was shocked when the gentle arms around her tightened.

Amity was screaming internally.

 _{Is this really happening right now? Are we cuddling?! Is this what dying feels like?}_ Amity almost started purring. _{This.. isn’t bad.. No, its the opposite…}_

As much as she didn’t want to end the moment, her stomach was rumbling and she could hear Luz’s was too.

Reluctantly, Amity acted as if she was just waking up.

She almost wanted to cry when Luz pulled her arms away,

“Oh! Amity, are you awake-?”

_{Nope, please go back to cuddling me..}_

“...Mhm..”

She turned over and sat up sluggishly. Luz just scrambled up, holding a hand out to her.

“How do you always have so much energy?”

Luz shrugged. Amity sighed, rolling her eyes even as she smirked, accepting the help up.

“I’m starving! How do you feel about making some food?”

Amity nodded, following her.

Normally at this point, Eda would’ve already prepared breakfast before working on some potions.

However, as they came down the stairs, they were met with a rushing Eda.

“Ah, good, you two are up.”

Eda slugged a large bag over her shoulder, looking to Amity.

“Normally, I would have Luz do this, but with your parents and the guards.. Also, I figure it wouldn't be the nicest to make you stay here without her.” The witch snorted, smirking, “You two have been attached at the hip lately.”

Amity blushed, brushing some hair behind her ear.

“Oh! Eda, what if Amity and I do it together?”

Eda frowned, looking the two over. “I don’t know if thats such a good-”

“Aw come on! Neither of us have been outside in over a _week_! This way, you can stay home and make more which would make more of a profit, right?”

Eda still hesitated, but she started to waver. “Just promise to be _very_ careful - and both of you eat something before you go.”

Luz perked up, grabbing Amity’s hand and leading her towards the kitchen, grabbing the bag from Eda.

Eda stopped Luz for a moment, waving for Amity to go on.

“Kid, don’t make me regret this.”

Luz paused for a moment, wondering if she should just back down and listen to her mentor. If she stayed here, Amity would be safer.

_{But how happy can she be, locked in here all the time? We’ll have to go outside eventually.}_

***

After eating a quick breakfast, the girls headed out.

Despite her fears, Amity _was_ happy to be outside again. As much as she appreciated Luz’s and Eda’s generosity, she had felt trapped in the same house for weeks. Along with said house being smaller than she was used to.

She had no problem with The Owl House being smaller than the manor - at times, it was comforting - it just did have a way of seeming cramped. Maybe she was just too spoiled.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Ahhh… Finally..” Luz sighed, “Hooty is in need of a cleaning - he’s really starting to stink.”

Amity huffed, “Starting?”

She did find it a bit odd still to refer to a house as a ‘he’, but with the bird tube - _{Hooty.}_ She reminded herself.

With _Hooty’s_ constant high-pitched voice, however, it was impossible to forget that he was alive.

“Okay.. well overdue for a cleaning..”

Luz admitted, adjusting the bag on her shoulders.

“But i’m not too eager to do it and neither are Eda and King - though it _is_ Kings turn..”

Amity just shook her head affectionately.

“Ah, here we go, first drop off.”

Amity waited as Luz dropped off the clients potions, not sure the person would appreciate a stranger. Luz reappeared quickly, returning to her side.

They continued to walk, the sound of crunching leaves more comforting than usual.

Even if they were quiet for part of the walk, it was a comfortable silence. Amity wasn’t sure she had ever shared a comfortable silence with anyone else. She smiled at the thought.

“Whatcha thinking about thats making you smile so much?” Luz asked, breaking the silence.

_{You?}_

“Uh.. the clouds?”

Luz raised an eyebrow, “Then why don’t you just look up at them?”

Blushing, Amity looked up. “W-What a good idea-”

Luz just chuckled. A familiar bustling reached them, causing a tension they didn’t know was there to relax.

“Ahh.. Scary town how I missed you..” Luz breathed.

Amity rolled her eyes in amusement. “I don’t know whats so scary about the town-”

“Oh, its a _good_ scary though! Like the movie that one night-”

“That wasn't a go-

” Luz started walking backwards as they reached a specific market,

“Duty calls! Sorry-” Luz called, giving her finger guns as she backed up, causing another blush.

“You just don’t wanna admit you’re wrong..” Amity grumbled playfully, but Luz was already out of range.

The human almost immediately broke into chatter with the shopkeeper, leaving Amity to fidget anxiously.

She glanced around, taking in the familiar area. The shops.. the smell.. Her mother.. The not-dogs- Amity froze.

Her mother was walking right towards her, an angry glint in her eyes.

Amity stumbled backwards, going to call for Luz when she bumped into something, more specifically, someone.

“Lmpph-!”

Before Amity could call for her friend, a hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her backwards into the woods…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. Back to angst. I hope I'm doing better with the timelines


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Confrontation by the market

Finally breaking the chat with the overly social shopkeeper, Luz went to return to Amity.

“Sorry it took so--..” She looked around, her stomach sinking. “..long..- Amity?!”

Starting to panic, she spun around in pointless circles, searching the crowded area for familiar light green hair.

“AMITY?!” Luz tried to control her breathing, forgetting the potions to shove her way through the crowds, mumbling sloppy apologies as she went.

 _{Its fine.. Everythings fine.. She probably just.. Got hungry or something and went for a snack-}_ Luz tried to reassure herself, tears starting to blur her vision.

 _{Not now!}_ She screamed mentally.

She needed all her focus to find Amity.

A misplaced step sent her to the ground, nearly getting trampled by a big millipede.

“Watch where you’re going kid!”

The nickname ‘kid’ just made her panic more. Eda had trusted her to be careful, and what had she done? Had a stupid conversation and turned away from Amity. It was only for a moment, but a moment had been enough for Amity to go missing.

 _{Calm down! You don’t even know that she’s_ missing _! She could have just wandered off!}_ Luz tried to convince herself, though she knew better.

Eda had been right earlier - Amity hadn’t left her side since she ran away. Luz knew that she wouldn’t just wander off - into a crowd, nonetheless.

_{Eda.. Maybe I need to get Eda?}_

She shook her head, stumbling up to search again. She couldn’t always depend on Eda - besides, if something had happened to Amity, she might not have the time needed for Luz to find Eda.

_{But what if it’s already too late? What if Amity’s already gone?!}_

The thought made Luz’s legs feel even weaker in fear. She called for Amity again, earning lots of looks.

Suddenly, she collided with another person, quickly going to apologize when a familiar, concerned voice spoke up.

“Luz?” Luz sniffled, looking up. “Willow-? Oh thank god.. I need.. Need your help-- I turned away for a couple minutes and now shes-”

Her friend grabbed her gently by the shoulders, “Luz, calm down. Whats going on?”

Luz paused, suddenly remembering that Willow didn’t know what had been happening. Would Amity want more people to know-?

_{She won’t care if she gets badly hurt!}_

“Wait - Were you calling for-”

“Amity.. Amity’s missing.. So much has..”

“Amity’s missing-?! Luz, whats going on-?”

Willows concern seemed to grow ten-fold at the news, reminding Luz that she used to be Amity’s best friend.

“Amity’s parents.. A lot.. A lot has happened - I’ll explain it all later, but we need to find her-!”

“Where did you last see her?”

Luz gulped, looking around. She had run so far from where she had originally been with Amity.

“I.. I cant remember.. That way I think-”

Willow nodded, helping her up, “We’ll start there then.”

***

“Amity, what a surprise.” Her mother cooed as Amity glared at her.

She assumed the person holding her and covering her mouth was her father, because Edric and Emira wouldn’t have helped their mother capture her.

“We were just about to go looking for you - imagine our surprise at finding you right in town!”

Amity kicked at the person holding her, only making them tighten their grip painfully. _{The_ one _time we go outside in a week-!}_

“Quit it!” A familiar gruff voice demanded, trying to hold her still.

Glaring right at her mother, Amity bit down on the hand over her mouth.

Her father yelped, yanking his hand back on instinct. Amity started running the second her legs hit the ground.

“You can’t escape us! We’re your parents!” Her mother screeched after her.

A large shadow fell over her, informing her that her father had summoned an abomination.

“Abomination, seize!” He yelled, shaking his hand.

_{Oh f-}_

Amity quickly drew a spell circle,

“Abomination, Rise-!” She forced out, “Abomination, attack!”

Hearing the two abominations clash, Amity forced herself to run faster. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her fathers abomination to turn hers into a puddle.

_{The market! I can lose them in the market!}_

She could see the market through the trees, her eyes landing on a familiar hoodie.

“LU-”

Before she could finish her call, a goopy hand yanked her off the ground by her shirt, startling her into silence.

The sound of tearing cloth didn’t even register in her mind.

Even once she had gathered the energy to try again, a large, slimy finger covered her mouth. Biting the abomination would do nothing more than leave a bad taste in her mouth. The abomination moaned, turning back towards her parents.

Her parents were even more furious than before, if possible.

“How _dare_ you raise an abomination on us!” Odalia growled, “We are your _parents_!”

Amity teared up, mumbling a retort through the abominations finger.

“What was that?” Alador spat, glancing at Odalia, if if for permission for something.

Odalia nodded with a scowl.

“You sure don’t _act_ like my parents!” Amity repeated, kicking the abomination in its large stomach. It didn’t help.

“Enough of this.” Odalia spat.

Alador glared at Amity, making the abomination cover her mouth again, its grip on her tightening.

Amity grimaced, kicking at it harder. It was making it hard to breathe.

Her parents didn’t seem to care, watching without a hint of emotion. Her father made it tighten even harder.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to force another spell circle. Only a tiny abomination started to rise, only to fizzle out into the ground.

Alador actually laughed.

Just as her vision was starting to spot, a cold air fell over her, an icicle spearing the abominations disformed head, making it melt into the ground with a moan.

Amity gasped as she started to drop, bracing herself for impact on the ground. Instead, a big soft, leafy plant sprang up, catching her and lowering her harmlessly to the ground.

She gasped in the needed air, looking up in confusion.

Alador and Odalia stiffened in shock, only for a harsh smirk to form on their faces.

Who had attacked? The ice - it had to be Luz.

Then why were they-

“Luz, It's a trap!” Amity cried, stumbling up.

She was shocked for Willow to appear at her side when she started to fall, a sudden pain shooting up her leg.

“Amity, stay down, you’re hurt-”

Amity looked down at her leg, shocked to find it bleeding. It must have caught on a branch or something when her fathers abomination had grabbed her.

Her parents were clearly shocked to see Willow, at least, but they dismissed it quickly.

Luz had rushed over, pulling glyphs out of her bag, skidding between Amity and her parents.

“Why can’t you just leave her alone?!”

The human screamed, stiffening in shock as coven guards appeared from out of the trees.

Amity felt Willow hold her arm tighter,

“Luz..”

The trio tried to turn to run, only to find more guards filing out of the crowds.

Odalia smirked sadistically as the students moved closer to each other.

“You’re trapped now, Amity. We’re taking you home with us no matter what.. Its up to you if you want to get your friends involved.”

Before Amity could say anything, Luz grabbed her hand in a protective gesture.

“She’s not going _anywhere_ with you!”

Amity bit her lip, glancing at both Luz and Willow - The only real friends she had ever had. She couldn’t drag them both into this.

“I-I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to stray towards dark plots, so I've been trying to not go TOO dark with this story. If anyone's up for dark though, I can do dark. Not yet, though. I have another couple chapters already written. Obviously its already dark, but there's a lot more that could happen.


End file.
